


Behind every good king.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Play, F/M, Smut, Vamp!Reader, You're a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Ten years ago you sold your soul.But when the hounds come to collect, you may have found a way out of your deal.Fingers crossed it works.





	1. You can't have my soul.

You stood in the back alley, waiting. You could hear it coming for you. You weren’t surprised, you had less than an hour left. You kept your eyes closed as you waited. Things had started looking warped and wrong the last few hours, and you weren’t afraid of the hallucinations. You just didn’t want to see it every time someone passed on the street.

Eventually, it got closer, and you opened your eyes. There stood the most fearsome beast you had ever seen. If a hellhound could be considered a mere beast. It stood there, a foot away, growling at you and waiting. You had a few minutes left. It was use to the chase, hunting the soul, not this. You could tell it wasn’t use to this.

Bending at the waist, until you were eye to eye with it, you bared your own teeth. Your fangs glistening in the moonlight. “ _You can’t have my soul_.” You snarled. You stayed that way, staring it down, waiting for it to make it’s move.

“Down, girl.” Your eyes flicked to the man in the well tailored suit who strolled toward you. “Not you, the hound. What are you doing, Darling?” He asked curiously

“Testing a theory. I die, my soul just goes to purgatory. You’re welcome to try taking it.”

“I heard purgatory is a whole other hell, Dove. It-”

“I heard.” You said flatly. “I’d much rather chance spending eternity killing and fucking solely to survive, than sitting in a dungeon as some _asshole_ king’s tortured _**bitch**_.” You turned and started to walk away.

He started to clap slowly, making you stop and turn as he spoke again. “You’re the first human to ever find a way out of a deal.” Your eyes met his. “The name’s Crowley. _King of Hell_.” He watched you, waiting to see if you reacted, and was glad to see you didn’t seem to care. “I _like_ you, Love. How would you like to come with me? I promise, no dungeon.”


	2. I'm hungry.

You stood by Crowley’s side in the throne room. You were often found by his side the last few days. You weren’t sure why he wanted you there, but he did. And if you got to glare down at snot nosed demons, you wouldn’t complain. Plus, Crowley treated you well. You didn’t want for anything, and he guaranteed you were well fed.

You rolled your eyes at the demon in front of you. You couldn’t even tell what he was reporting, or complaining about, anymore. He droned on and on in what was becoming _the_ most obnoxious voice. That’s when you realized, whatever it had started off as, he was now asking for something. “No.” Crowley answered, plain and simple.

“B-But Sir..”

“What do you think, Dove?” Crowley looked up at you, and you blinked a couple time before you registered he was even talking to you. “What do you think?” He asked again.

“Honestly?” He nodded. “I tuned him out about 20 minutes ago. I have no idea what he even wants, I got bored.” Crowley fought a smile, and the demon got pissed. “Wasn’t he suppose to be reporting.. something?”

Crowley nodded. “ _Numbers_ , Love. Souls coming in, and new ways to increase business.”

“Here’s an idea, fire boring fucks like him.” You yawned. “I’d _shoot myself_ half way to sealing a deal if I had to deal with someone like that.”

Crowley chuckled, but the demon started to bitch and complain. You were almost relieved that he finally found some passion. When he bitched about you, Crowley’s demeanor changed. And when he tried to rally the other demons to his side, saying Crowley was getting weak, it pissed you off. You snarled at him, and he tried to act tough, even though you could see the fear in his eyes. He flicked them black to cover it.

Crowley’s hand came up, ready to snap him dead, but you grabbed his wrist. “Darling.. What are you doing?”

“I’m _hungry_.” Was all you said, your eyes still on the demon.

Crowley smirked, and with a slight wave of his wrist, the demon was thrown to your feet. You grinned as you let go of Crowley and dropped on the screaming demon, your hand covering his mouth so he couldn’t smoke out as your teeth tore into the flesh.


	3. I'm glad you came

Crowley watched as you drained his demon’s meatsuit. When you let up, and stood, blood dripping down your chin, and covering your shirt, you just looked at the other demons in the room. “Who’s next?”

Crowley smiled again, and waved in the next person who had needed to speak with him. “How was it, Love? I didn’t know a vamp could tolerate demon blood.”

“Fucking _amazing_.” You watched the next guy step up. “It’s got a powerful kick plain old human blood doesn’t have.” He watched as you licked the blood off your swollen lips. “It’s like a vamp aphrodisiac.” You breathed out, wiping blood off your chin with your finger and sucking it clean seductively.

“Everyone, out.” Crowley growled, his eyes on you. When you turned to him, they were full of lust. “ _ **NOW**_!” He bellowed, and before they were even all gone, he had you in his lap on the throne.

Your mouth was on his, he wasn’t phased by the blood being smeared on him. He started pulling off your shirt first, licking his lips with a groan at the stain of blood going down your chest. His mouth went right for it, licking and sucking while you pushed off his suit jacket in desperation. “Too many fucking layers.” You growled and tore at his shirt, letting the tattered pieces fall to the floor.

“Agreed.” He stood you up, and frantically pushed at your jeans, before undoing his slacks to free himself and pulling you back into his lap. He lined himself up as you sank down on him and groaned. “ _Bloody hell_ , woman.”

You rode him, your forehead on his shoulder, your fingers on one hand digging into his shoulder, and the other gripping his hair. “Fuck…”

Crowley pulled your head back by your hair and licked up your neck, leaving a trail in the blood. You moaned as he did it again, then he started to bite, and nip at your skin.

Growling, you pulled his face off you by his hair. “Give it all you’ve got, Dove.” He encouraged you. Your face went into his neck and you bit him. He let out a hiss at first, then moaned as you sucked at the bleeding wound. You groaned, picking up the pace, riding him as hard and fast as you could.

“Crowley..” You moaned against his shoulder when you stopped sucking back his blood. After that, not a word was uttered as you both fucked with everything you had on his throne. And when one of you did say something, it was you, screaming as you came. “ **Crowley**!!”

He growled and grunted before stilling, holding you tight against him as he came, filling you. “I _knew_ I needed you by my side.” He told you softly. “I’m bloody glad you came, Love.”

“Me too, Crowley.” Your buried your face in his neck again, breathing him in. “Me too.”


End file.
